


Ain't Gonna Change My Ways

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Blades, M/M, Shaving, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid needs help shaving. I may have friends who like that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Gonna Change My Ways

Ben likes getting his shave at the barber's, with the luxury and the hot towels and the fussing. Sid doesn't let people with sharp razors near his face. That is, until in the course of a routine gunfight he breaks his arm, badly. Needs a cast and a sling for six weeks, and in the meantime his beard grows, bushy and prickly. Ben offers his barber's services. Sid declines. Ben offers his own services, won't take no for an answer.

Lathering goes fine, some of it gets in Sid's nostril but he doesn't complain. The blade scrapes against the stubble on Sid's throat and he inhales, his eyes wide, knuckles of one hand white on the edge of the sink.

"Don't you trust me?" Ben says, and Sid grumbles, "With my life".

Ben pinches soft, tender skin between his fingers and runs the blade smooth and unerring, shakes it into the sink and goes again. It's almost perfect; almost, but not quite. Ben runs the rag under water, runs it over Sid's face, and there's a tiny smear of blood, a tiny prick along the sharp relief of his jaw bone.

"Sorry," Ben says, and Sid mutters something that could be, "Don't worry about it."

An impulse overtakes Ben, the moment intimate in the steamy bathroom and Sid in his undershirt. He pounces, tilting his head down, tipping Sid's face up to meet his, and licks at the cut. Sid hisses.

"Did I hurt you?" Ben says, and Sid murmurs, "No, you didn't."


End file.
